leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ahri/Trivia
General * Ahri's dance references Run Devil Run by . ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. * On release shared names with passive and was renamed shortly after. ** In her Champion Spotlight David 'Phreak' Turley refers to her passive as 'Soul Eater'. * Her title on the League of Legends site used to be displayed as 'the 9 Tails Fox' while in-game and in her Champion Spotlight it's 'the Nine-Tailed Fox'. * In the 'A New Dawn' cinematic, Ahri is portrayed with blue eyes, whereas her splash art and in-game models show her with yellow-brown eyes. * As shown in-game and in 'A New Dawn', Ahri can 'bunch up' her tails at will, like when she moves. ** Ahri always runs with one tail. In 'A New Dawn' she would use all her tails when dashing, but only one in-game. Development * Ahri is inspired by the .Ahri inspired by Nine-Tails ** She had several different names throughout development with Colt 'Ezreal' Hallam himself calling her 구미호 ('Gumiho') RiotEzreal's first Tweet mentioning the Name *** The more common romanization ('Kumiho') references the . **** A player found a poll for her name on the Riot Korea webpage, which gave 6 different options to vote for.Name Nine-Tailed Fox! Your choice ***** 단비 ('Danbi') ('savior', 'saving rain') ***** 나비 ('Nabi') ('butterfly') ***** 루리 ('Ruri') ('dazzle') ***** 아리 ('Ari') ('graceful', 'elegant') ***** 초롱 ('Chorong') ('glittering') ***** 다솜 ('Dasom') ('loving') * Ahri was released worldwide with the launch of the Korean server. * Ahri's final design has fox ears whereas her original one did not. ** Her clothes were also changed. *** icon still shows her first design. Skins ; * She is wearing a modernized . * Hers is a traditional Korean dance. ; * She references the web browser (as well as its logo via her color scheme) * She shares the 'Internet Browser' theme with , , and . ; * She references . ** Her outfit, artwork background, dance, and animations resemble their 2009 single [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6SwiSpudKWI "Genie" (in Korean, "Sowoneul Malhaebwa", which translates to "''Tell Me Your Wish"]). It was inspired by Korean artist Goomrrat's rendition of Ahri in the ''Genie naval uniform outfit as a fan-made skin that was entitled "Generation Ahri". ** The skin was announced on 11-May-2013, coinciding with the release of their single My Oh My *** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. * This is Ahri's first artwork where her is not displayed. * If (while using this skin) Ahri dances near the , it will dance. ** If (while using this skin) Ahri dances near an enemy Ahri (and she in turn dances at the same time) some phonetic symbol will be shown on the enemy Ahri's orb (any Ahri skins can trigger this Easter Egg) *** This may be the least-known skin-related Easter Egg when compared to the one. * In the Korean server this skin has its own voiceover. ; * She was initially called 'Dauntless' but it was changed due to not fitting with the theme of the skin. * She celebrates the start of Season 5 whereas celebrates the end of Season 4, one being the antithesis of the other.Challenger skin line * She shares this theme with . ; * Her outfit references South Korean schoolgirl uniforms (not Japanese ones) Ahri Academy suit reference 1Ahri Academy suit reference 2 * She shares this theme with , , , , and . * She is one of the three new Arcade players other than and . * Throughout the game, Ahri's tails will constantly change colours even after dying. * She is starred in the 2016 Arcade Login Screen * The skin was unintentionally leaked to the public before it's release * She shares this theme with , , , , , , , . Relations * Ahri is friends with . ** How they met is uncertain but their friendship might stem from their shared nature (anthropomorphic humanoids) References Category:Champion trivia Category:Ahri